


colors of the season

by onhojongtaekey



Category: SHINee
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, colors again, i think... idk the requirements for that, im uwu, lapslock (sorry), mostly dialogue (?), seasons talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 07:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15881487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onhojongtaekey/pseuds/onhojongtaekey
Summary: i read once that your favorite color is just the frequency of light you're missing.





	colors of the season

“what’s your favorite color kibummie?”

minho lay with the other boy pressed flush against his front, draping one arm over his side and feathering the other through the boy’s hair, resting his head on kibum’s shoulder. it was a slow evening after a busy day in the middle of october, winter chills soon replacing the warm autumn breeze the younger relished in every year. there was something about the intermittent weather autumn had to offer, the kind that offset the beating summer star and the chilling winter sun, that made his whole demeanor grow warm with the atmosphere around him. still, it didn’t quite compare to the warmth he felt when he spent his days like this, sprawled lazily across the other or tangled in a mess of limbs and blankets.

“you ask me that a lot.”

kibum’s response wasn’t that which was born from annoyance. it was more of an observation, something he’d come to notice and voiced aloud.

“i do,” minho conceded, “but your answer does change quite often.”

and it was true. kibum’s favorite color fluctuated frequently, yet somehow stayed within the same ocean-to-sky range. two times ago when minho asked, the answer was navy blue. last time, though, it was emerald.

“why do you ask so much?”

more curious than agitated or anything else, kibum shifted around so he could face the older, getting into a more comfortable position as he tangled their legs together and buried his face into his chest. it didn’t make for the best conversational voice, but the two could read each other well enough without words.

“do you remember the time we first met? you were dressed in light and neutral colors, all varying shades of blue.”

“stop that outfit was hideous,” kibum grumbled, “i can’t believe you fell for me when i looked like a walking blueberry.”

minho chuckled lightly, deep vibrations rippling through his chest and kibum smiled in spite of himself, savoring every second of this intimacy only the two of them had together.

“it was adorable. but that’s not what i’m getting at.” minho yawned a bit before continuing, the day’s events catching up to him. “when i first asked, i think you said your favorite color was copper. it was weird to me, and it made no sense. why copper? it’s not all that nice.”

kibum hummed in acknowledgement, signaling for the younger to continue.

“the second time, it was lime green. again, strange choice. and from copper to lime green, it was a drastic change. but the next few times after that, it was cobalt, baby blue, indigo, teal—though i will say it took me by a bit of surprise when the next one was neon blue, because it was so much louder than the softness of the others—and you know, it went on like that. the same variations of blue.”

minho paused, choosing his next words carefully as to get his thoughts across as clear and concise as he could, not wanting his tired mind to seep into his monologue.

“what i’m saying is, last time you had said emerald. so imagine my shock, right, after so many oceanic tones.”

“what is all of this supposed to mean?” the questioned was mumbled sleepily against minho’s chest, kibum’s fingers idly doodling shapes into his shoulder.

“you know, blue.” minho’s hands found themselves resting on the small of kibum’s back, tugging the boy closer to him just the  _ littlest  _ bit more, sun setting and taking heat with it. “despair, sadness, rigidity,” he continued. “and you kept saying blue. it confused me, because you’re made up of none of that.” kibum hummed again, less sleepy and more intrigued, all the more curious as to where this was going. “but i read somewhere that your favorite color is the hue of light that you’re missing.”

“that’s true, for me at least.” kibum conceded, understanding now what minho was getting at.

“so when you said emerald last time,” minho picked up again, “growth, reflection, peace… i had to ask, because you’re not lacking in any of those areas.”

kibum continued his absent-minded doodles as he answered minho. “it’s just been a weird time, i guess. but i can ask you the same, sort of, about why you like fall so much. you say it’s the weather, but isn’t it something else too? don’t you crave the fresh start you view autumn as, as soon as spring starts?” and they weren’t defensive or accusatory questions, could barely be considered rhetorical because he did  _ want  _ minho to answer.

“that much is true, yeah.”

“because the stillness of the rest of the year bores you, love.” kibum states simply, knowing the younger better than he knows himself, in the same way that minho knows kibum better than he knows himself. “you need your autumn, right now i need my emerald.”

minho could take that answer, because he knew in about a week he’d be turquoise again. 

“besides, there’s jealousy in emerald’s green hues. i think it’s good that i’m missing that.” kibum laughed a small reassurance, arms moving to snake around minho’s frame as he snuggled however much closer he could before the two of them meld together. “can we sleep?” he asked, tiredness returning to him all at once.

“here? or the bed?” minho asked out of politeness, but he was already taking the blanket splayed over the sofa’s armrest and wrapping the two of them up in it.

“here, i like here tonight.” kibum began to drift off as soon as the blanket hit him and minho’s arms enveloped him protectively. “we have a free day tomorrow,” he mumbled tiredly, “do you wanna bake something?”

kibum wasn’t looking, but minho was grinning sleepily at the suggestion. still, he could hear the smile in the younger male’s voice. “can we watch the wizard of oz while we’re at it?”

at that, kibum let out a low laugh, his usual cackling toned down from the sleepy state he’d found purchase in. “sure we can. goodnight love.”

minho pressed a long, drawn out kiss to the top of kibum’s head, mumbling out a goodnight and a wish of sweet dreams as the two retired for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> will i ever stop writing about colors and seasons? god i hope so.  
> anyway here's this it's 3am and i'm soft over minkey.  
> goodnight


End file.
